


Is This Seat Taken?

by loafbread



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hospital-AU, jargons about medical stuff but only mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-16 08:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loafbread/pseuds/loafbread
Summary: “I wish my daughter was more like you,” he said out of nowhere with a frown on his face, Bonnibel stopped playing with her salad and tilted her head in confusion, “Your daughter?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just love writing hospital AU

* * *

“Is this seat taken?” a dark and shrilly voiced asked Bonnibel who was busy eating her salad; she looked up and gulped fast. “Yes, Doc.” She smiled at him, trying to ease the nervousness that’s been creeping up on her.

She was seated in front of one of the most respected surgeon in the hospital, The Lord of Evil—Hunson Abadeer.

“Rough day I call it?” he asked as he smiled at her but it crept her up more—his smile was sinister like he was trying to suck her soul—she nodded, gathering up the courage to answer his question, “We’ve been busy at the lab lately,” she smiled back at him who lolled his head to the side.

“Of course, being the only Clinical and Anatomical Pathologist in this hospital especially at this hour requires a lot of time and effort,” he muttered as he ate his fries, “How was the specimen I sent you earlier this evening? The one with _teratoma_ ,”

Bonnibel blinked at the sudden question and quickly recalled the tissue that she examined earlier, “I’m certainly sure that it’s cancer but I still have to determine what stage it is,” she answered—She is a Pathologist who examines tissues and determines what level of disease a person is suffering, sometimes she gets miffed about people talking _shit_ that the only job that a Pathologist would do is to do an autopsy.

Hunson just bobbed his head as they ate together in silence, it was a first—Bonnibel has always been in the lab and it was one of the rare occurrences that she’ll be seen in the cafeteria especially at this hour (2:46 AM, she checked) while she doesn’t know that much about the man in front of her.

 Hunson Abadeer is known as The Lord of Evil, one of those is that he’s rumoured to own an underground mafia gang when he was in his teen years, when asked about it, he would just avoid the question and dismissed it. He has an air of mystery around him, what everyone only knew about him is that he’s a respected Neurosurgeon, he has a daughter and a wife--and that was it. His life was dull and boring but his patients would always leave his clinic happy since he cured all of them. Some would say that he’s practicing voodoo magic and stuff but she never believed it.

“I wish my daughter was more like you,” he said out of nowhere with a frown on his face, Bonnibel stopped playing with her salad and tilted her head in confusion, “Your daughter?”

Hunson glanced at her and ate another fry, “My daughter, Marceline—“he started, “pursued a different route,” he frowned, “Instead of pursuing medicine like me and her mother, she decided to go for music.” He sighed, “We couldn’t stop her even though it’s against my orders—she decided to go for it.”

Bonnibel Bubblegum nodded in understanding, _it must have been hard for him_ , she thought—all her life she’d been living, _no, exceeding_ , the expectations to her by her parents and relatives—and at the age of 25 she accomplished all of it.

“it must have been hard,” she said, trying to comfort the middle aged man who nodded. “It was,” he bobbed his head, “It was really hard accepting  but later on I got the hang of it, I’m actually really proud of where she is right now.” He smiled fondly and all the creepiness Bonnibel felt when Hunson seated across her was now gone, “She’s actually happy with the direction of her life and all that me and her mother could do is to support her.”

Bonnibel nodded in understanding, unlike her, her parents always supports her whatever she was doing or whatever it is that she’s into. It must have been hard for this _Marceline_ —being pressured since both of your parents are well-known doctors in the country.

“At least she’s happy, Doc,” she said in sympathy at the devastated father who grinned, “Of course, that’s what matters when you’re a parent,” he laughed when his eyes widened at the entrance area of the cafeteria. Bonnibel spun her head to look at Hunson’s direction and swore to glob that she saw the most _beautiful_ human being on Earth.

This person was wearing a black leather jacket, underneath it was a white crisp shirt that’s been neatly tucked in a tattered jeans with black red boots, red scarf that’s been neatly wrapped around her neck, her midnight hair that sways with her as she walked towards their direction—green eyes just like Hunson’s were now boring into hers as she stopped by at their table.

“Hey dad,” she greeted him, her voice was husky, calm, and isn’t shrilly like her father’s, “I brought you food since you called mom and said that this is the only time that you have your break.” She said as she dropped a paper bag at their table.

Hunson smiled and patted the seat next to him, “Come, sit—we were just talking about you.” He winked at her as she rolled her eyes at him, now that she was sitting next to Hunson—they both look alike—they share the same grin and facial features except for Marceline’s complexion which was _really pale_ compared to her father’s.

“This is Dr. Bonnibel Bubblegum, our Pathologist,” he introduced her and she smiled at her—trying to hide the fact that she was blushing at the sight of Marceline.

“Pleased to meet you,” she offered her hand at Marceline who grinned at her, “Same to you,” she shook her hand and noticed that it was cold; it must have been because she was outside.

“You’re a Pathologist huh,” Marceline said as she leaned back on the seat, Bonnibel nodded.

Marceline then grinned, “Must have been nice examining tissues under the microscope and especially when your patients don’t complain,” she laughed which made Bonnibel giggle; “I guess that’s a plus for being a Pathologist.”

Marceline nodded and then looked at her dad, “What time will you be out?” Hunson opened the container containing the food and frowned, “I have four major surgeries in an hour, I think I’ll be home tomorrow.”

Marceline nodded, “Okay, do you want me to take your laundry home?”

* * *

 

“I’m really sorry for being a bother, Doc.” Marceline said as she walked side-by-side with the beautiful pink haired doctor who waved her hand dismissively at her, “It’s okay, we’re not that really busy at this hour anyway,” she ended with a _psh_ and smiled, “Here’s your father’s office.” They both stopped walking when they ended up in front of a door with silver lining at its edges; her father’s name was on the nameplate hanging freely on the middle.

“Thanks, Doc.” Marceline rubbed the back of her neck, “Bonnie,” Bubblegum corrected her with a smile, “Just Bonnie.”

Marceline bobbed her head, “Bonnie,” she repeated, “That’s really cute.” She smiled and it made Bubblegum blush, “I’ll get going then,” Bonnie said as she smiled at Marceline and turned her back at her—when she was about to round a corner, she was called by Marceline who jogged up to her.

“Can I ask you out sometime?”

Bonnibel giggled, “I was waiting for you to ask me,” she winked at her as she took Marceline’s wrist and wrote her number at the back of her palm, “Call me, Abadeer.” She winked at her and continued walking towards the laboratory section of the hospital with a smile imprinted on her face.

Dr. Abadeer is right, his daughter is amazing--- and beautiful too.


	2. Ghost(ed)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marceline thought she was ghosted when Bonnibel didn't reply to her (it has been three days. ugh) so she decided to pay her a visit. And as usual, her dad is always there to interfere.

 

Marceline and Bonnie had been spending a lot of time with each other after Bonnibel’s shift at the hospital. They’d been also texting non-stop like  love-struck high school teenagers . Marceline didn’t want to admit it but she’d taken _more than_ a fair amount of liking towards the pink haired doctor.

But it has been three days since she last texted her. Telling her that she’d just attend to something--, Marceline waited but Bonnibel didn’t text her back after that.

The raven haired musician thought that she was _ghosted_. She sighed, strumming her bass guitar in the solemn music room of her friend’s studio.  Keila ducked inside, raising an eyebrow at her friend.

“You’ve been looking like that since you came here,” she offered her a cup of tea in which Marceline accepted, settling it on the space next to her. She was sitting on all fours on the floor, leaning on the mirrored walls of the room.

The African-American settled next to her friend and sipped her own tea. “Is this about the doctor that you’re seeing?”

Marceline sighed. “Yes. Feels like I’ve been ghosted, dude.”

Keila breathed, “Wow, that’s a first,” she teased but Marceline just frowned. “I thought that you know, we could work out but I guess it just wasn’t it.”

Her friend since high school patted her on the knee, “You know how busy doctors are, right? I mean, you’ve been living with them for your whole life,” she started, “Did you ask your dad? I think I remember you telling me that they’re in the same hospital,” she pondered, resting her head on the wall.

Marceline sighed again. “I can’t ask that. He’d make fun of me and you know how big his mouth is—if he knew that I’m interested in her he’d make a big deal out of it and spread things before me and her decided to make it uhh,” she rubbed the back of her neck gingerly, “Make it official, I guess..”

Keila laughed, “Oh my god, you’re already 26 for glob’s sake, what, make it _official_? What are you guys, thirteen year olds?!”

The bassist scowled at her friend for making fun of her. “I mean, I really like her, Kei… and I want to make things work between us. But she just ghosted me. Maybe I wasn’t her type all along.”

This time, Keila’s facial features smoothened. Concern was now written all over her friend’s face as she tapped Marceline’s knee again. “Maybe she’s just busy, Marce. Mr. Abadeer hasn’t come home too, right? They must be preparing for an accreditation or something--, did you try paying her a visit?”

Marceline shook her head, indicating a _no_ “I haven’t. I don’t want to look like I’m desperate. I still have a little respect left within me, Kei.” The afro laughed. “How about this, you go to the hospital and pretend that you’re actually checking up on your dad and then slowly sneak up or find a way to her department or whatever it is called then see what really she’s doing.” Keila smiled when she saw her friend’s face lit up.

“I—I can do that?” she asked. Keila’s friend can be stupid at times. It must be her charm. “Duh, you two first met because you brought your father food. How about doing it again?”

Marceline beamed at her--, Keila was glad that her friend is back to her _annoying_ spirit. “YOU’RE THE BEST, KEILA!”

* * *

 

Marceline parked her motorcycle next to father’s. She fished her phone from her pocket and called her dad. She did text him earlier that she was coming over to bring some food and fresh clothes (turns out, they were in the middle of meddling with accreditors to raise their accreditation level up) but she was just making sure to know that her dad is currently free so that she could ask him questions and all.

“ _Marceline, are you already here?”_ her father’s shrilly voice echoed in her phone. She was glad that she didn’t inherit that. “ _Yup, I just parked next to your car. Where should I meet you?”_

There was a pause. He probably was checking something out on his table because she heard some shuffling and papers. “ _Let’s just meet at the cafeteria. You know where that is, right?”_

The younger Abadeer had to roll her eyes at her father. “ _Duh, I’ve practically spent my childhood here, dad.”_ She retorted which made her old man laugh on the other line, _“I’ll see in a few, little monster.”_ Marceline sighed before ending the call, carrying her messenger bag on her side which contained the packed containers of food, she started walking inside.

Marceline glanced at the clock and smiled when she realized that it was past 3 in the morning—almost the same time where she met Bonnibel. It was an odd view at first when she saw her dad and Bonnie talking--, it was weird seeing them, her dad was _the_ dark and Bonnibel was like the light that seeped right through her when she first laid her eyes on her. She didn’t regret mustering up the courage to ask for her number because a couple of hours after that fateful encounter, she texted her and Bonnie was quick to respond, as if she was waiting for her all day long (a day after that, Bonnibel _did_ wait for her in which she admit after they agreed to go out for a drink)

She ducked inside the cafeteria to see Bonnibel standing up from her seat. Bowing her head a little to her father before excusing herself--, they made eye contact but that was just it. Bonnibel immediately left.

“Bonnie!” she called but the latter didn’t hear her.

She plopped down across from her dad and frustration was clearly on her face when her dad looked at her incredulously. (Before settling down from the seat across from him, Marceline had thrown the bag that contained the food at him which he perfectly caught). He glanced at his daughter before grinning.

“Someone must have a crush on our pathologist,” he teased, Marceline only scowled at him.

Hunson blinked, opening each container slowly before speaking. “Dr. Bubblegum is currently busy right now, Marceline,” his voice turned serious, hoping it would help her calm down, “We’ve been busy preparing ourselves for the annual Qualty-Control checking. I just finished my assessment and she’s just getting started. Apparently, her patient X is someone who has an aplastic bone marrow; the specimen just arrived now that’s why she’s in a hurry.” He explained, eating slowly the sandwich which was created by his wife.

Marceline slowly nodded in understanding. That must be why.

She knew how difficult QA-QC checks can be since the overall performance of the staff and hospital relies on this annual activity of theirs. Bonnibel must have been studying for the past few days to review everything that she’d known.

“She could have just told me that,” she muttered. Eyes were focused way past her father’s shoulders. She knew how selfish she sounded but her father just smiled gently at her. “Dr. Bubblegum focuses on her job more than anyone here, Marcy. She’s the only one who is still able to maintain a 100% marks. Can you believe that?” his voice was in awe and Marceline, too.  Her eyes wide open at the information.

“Are you serious?” she blinked, tucking all that she heard away in her memory vault. “Yes, that’s why you should marry her so that I can have more bragging rights,” her father beamed, winking at her.

Marceline blushed as she playfully punched her dad on the shoulder, “Shut up, dad. We’re not your bragging rights,” she grinned.

* * *

 

Finally, it was all over.

She opened her phone which was tucked under her pillow and saw the messages and missed calls from Marceline. Her heart ached. _She must have thought that I’ve ghosted her or something._ She closed her phone and sighed, sitting on her bed. She had been busy with all the hospital work and her studying—this happens every year to her but in the end, the results should be worth it since she was able to maintain her stellar mark in terms of service, accuracy, and precision.

Bonnibel opened her phone once again to text Marceline when someone knocked on her door. She blinked and opened it, revealing Dr. Abadeer.

“Are you done?” he asked her, his voice was gentle but still had that eerie vibe to it. “Yes, Doc. I just did. Do you know when will they release the results?”

She can see some of Marceline’s features on him, how deep his eyes looked were similar to Marceline’s emerald orbs, their stature, the way that they talk sometimes, or even grin.. It was uncanny that it felt like she’s directly talking to her through him.

“They would probably mail us by next week like what they usually do,” he shrugged, smiling at her. Bonnibel felt her skin shiver at that. “Yes, of course,” she bobbed her head.

“My daughter has been waiting for you. I was hoping that you could give her some of your time?” he asked her directly. It was weird. It felt like the first time that he told her that he wished Marceline was more like her.

Bonnibel blinked, looking out into the hallway to see if Marceline is there. “Uh, where is she?” she inquired when she didn’t see her. Hunson took a step back and ran a hand to his perfectly combed hair. “She’s at my office, sleeping. I was thinking of coming home with her but she did stay to wait for you,” he blinked before smiling back, “Listen,” he landed his hand on her shoulder, Bonnibel felt the weight of it as she gulped.

“I don’t know what you guys are--, and I don’t care,” he assured, as if it worried Bonnibel that they’ve been in hiding the whole time afraid of what the society might think of them, “Just--, you make my little monster happy and I’ve seen you smile a lot when you’re with her. You were like practically a prisoner here since you refuse to go out of this hospital---,” he paused to flicked his eyes to her room, “That’s supposed to be a patient’s room but I don’t know what strings you pulled that they let you stay in there but I like it.” He beamed, wiggling both of his eyebrows,” My point is, I know that it’s too early to ask this but when are you two getting married?”

Bonnibel turned crimson at the question. She was obviously _not_ expecting that.

“Wha—“ she was cut off when she heard someone groan. “Seriously? What the hell, dad!” she heard Marceline groan, walking fast to tear his hand on Bonnie’s shoulder, “What the glob are you talking about? _Marriage_?! You promised some real cute pep talk, not this, kind of joke!” she slapped his arm, Hunson just chuckled. “I’m actually quite serious about the whole marriage thing,” his eyes landed on Bonnibel now. “Think about it,” he winked before waving them good bye and planted a small kiss on Marceline’s temple before walking away.

The two of them were left alone now in silence. Neither of them wanted to talk. It was true, Marceline did fall asleep in her father’s office but she woke up when he told her of his plan. She didn’t like it but trusted him anyway. She regrets it now.

“So,” Marceline cleared her throat, “How was it? I hope that you’re still able to maintain your marks,” she smiled timidly, trying to hide the awkwardness by smiling. Bonnibel on the other hand slowly bobbed her head, “Yeah,” placing her right hand on the pocket of her lab coat, “Hopefully so. This year was quite difficult, they gave me an aplastic bone marrow sample,” she closed her eyes when she realized that she’s starting her medical jargon again. Marceline grinned. “What’s the diagnosis then?”

“Are you really sure that you want me to answer that?” Bonnibel raised an eyebrow, challenging the younger Abadeer who shrugged.

“Nah, I have another question for you anyways,” this time, Marceline’s voice was low, as if she was just muttering. “Did you--,” her eyes landed on the ground first before settling into her cerulean orbs, “Do you like me, Bonnie? I mean, _like_ to the extent that you wanna date me? I mean, last week was a whole lot fun and I’ve never been the happiest since you came,” she blinked at how _sexual_ it sounded. “I mean,” she brushed the thought away by waving a hand dismissively at Bonnibel (who was blushing _harder)_ , “I mean--, ugh,” she groaned, leaning on the doorway, “You just make me really happy and I’m _miffed_ that you just----, disappeared without telling me anything. You made me worry.”

Bonnibel’s gaze softened at the taller woman. She knew of her mistake and wanted to correct it. So she smiled, took Marceline’s hands into hers and said, “I like you more than you could ever think of, Marceline. And I’m sorry for not telling you--, it was out of the blue and when I want to focus, I just forget everything until I accomplish it. It’s really selfish on my part for not telling you but I just assumed that you already know since your father is also a doctor,” she led her into the room and closed the door slowly. By the time she did so, Marceline was sitting on the stool next to the bed.

“I’m sorry for worrying you.” She slowly approached the sulking woman. “I mean--, I know that it’s my fault for just leaving you like that so, I’m sorry..” she stopped walking in front of her and tilted Marceline’s head, “I was just about to text you when your father knocked on my door. I was planning on making up with you by asking you out on a trip with me,” she bit her lip at how cute Marceline looked when the raven haired woman’s eyes widen in anticipation.

“Really?” she breathed, no longer fiddling with her fingers. “Or you’re just saying this to make me feel better?” she squinted her eyes in suspicion.

Bonnibel laughed. “No, silly,” she shook her head, walking now towards her bed and sat on it. She patted the space next to her and Marceline raised an eyebrow but obliged anyway.

The doctor then took her phone from the bed and showed Marceline two tickets in a hot spring in Meadow Island, a couple of hours drive away from their city. Marceline examined the reservation and their names were on it. She checked the date of reservation and she blinked. “November 18, 2018.” She read, it was a _couple_ of days ago.

“I was about to tell you that but things got out of hand,” she shyly pouted, “I was super excited about this trip—and I know that you don’t want to go with me now but at least--, I wanted to let you know that I’m actually really serious about all of this.” she landed her hand on Marceline’s, “I _really_ really like you and I’m sorry for disappearing like that. Work gets in the way and all.” She calmly sighed, “Do you still like me, Marceline?”

Marceline gave her a half of a smile. “I understand. Just—next time, alright? Tell me that you’ll be busy and I’ll wait.” She beamed, enveloping Bonnibel in a hug who gasped at the sudden action. “And I _really_ really like you, too.” She muttered, Bonnibel snuggled closer, wrapping both of her arms on her waist. “Do you still want me to come with you? I’ve been hoping to see you _naked_ anytime now.”

Bonnibel croaked in embarrassment, pulling away from the embrace, she glared at the woman. “That’s too _distasteful_ , Marceline!” she playfully smacked her shoulder. But she seductively leaned in, “If you wanted, you could have just asked..” she whispered, blowing a little breath on Marceline’s earlobe. The raven haired woman shivered at the hot breath against her ear.

“Really?” she gulped.

But the pink haired doctor leaned out, smiling wide at the woman before her. “Of course. I mean, there’s only two of us now,” she purred, her other finger was making circles on her shoulder blades. “I missed you, lots.”

Who the hell was Marceline to complain?  She pulled her back to her and was about to kiss her when someone knocked on the door.

“Doctor Bubblegum! We need these slides examined for patient 104 under ICU! Doctor Mertens needs it STAT,”

Bubblegum pulled away, slowly. “Sorry, duty calls.” She frowned when Marceline groaned. “Is this gonna be a daily thing now?”

The pathologist nodded solemnly, “Yes. I’m sorry for this but this is my job, Marceline. I’ll have you know that. And if you ever get tired of waiting then I can’t be with you.” She wanted to make this relationship work and in order for that to happen, she has to be honest and earnest.

Marceline smirked. “I waited for 26 years for a woman like you to appear, Bonnie. A couple of hours or _even_ days wouldn’t hurt.”

That was the moment Bonnibel knew that Marceline was the _one_ for her.

 

 


End file.
